Talk:Magic Frog/@comment-98.114.39.214-20130420220457
Wubbzy and Widget awoke on a lumpy bed of pink, red, blue, and yellow rocks. Huh? Wubbzy grunted, rubbing his head. Are we dead? asked Widget. Wubbzy looked around. I don't think so. He checked out the scenery, which was pretty strange. Hey, artifically colored rocks! Widget ate one. Mmm, strawberry... Wubbzy got up and stretched. Well, let's go, Widget. I don't know where we are, but---'' BUMP! ''Oops! What's this? Wubbzy had walked into an invisible glass wall. Oooh. It's some kind of wall of psychic energy, said Widget. But Wubbzy shook his head. It was worse than that! No, Widget. It's a giant glass bowl. We're in a fishbowl! Wubbzy looked around. He was relieved to see they were not alone. Hey, there's some citizens of Wuzzleburg over there. In fact, the place had more citizens of Wuzzleburg than a party on its busiest night! They were all over the place. Hey! Over here, called Wubbzy, waving. Hey! cried Widget, jumping up and down. But the citizens just stared straight ahead, ignoring them. Hey, you guys? Help! Yeah, said Wubbzy. A little help here. We're stuck in this---'' Then Wubbzy's eyes bugged out. ''Over here! called Widget, still trying to get the citizens' attention. Wait a second! said Wubbzy. The citizens! They're...they're...they're LIFELESS! AAAAHHHHH, yelled Widget. AAAARGHHH, yelled Wubbzy. Then they heaed a deep, booming laugh that shook the walls of their prison. The Cyclops! A giant human dressed in a diving suit was staring right into their bowl. What's he gonna do with us? cried Wubbzy. They watched as the giant took a bottle of glue out of his toolbox. OH, NO! yelled Wubbzy, trembling. He's going for his evil instruments of torture. The Cyclops set the glue on a table next to a bottle of plastic googly eyes. Glue? shrieked Wubbzy. Googly eyes? Ahhhhhhh! As they watched with dread, the giant glued a pair of googly eyes onto a lifeless boy. Then he put a hat on the boy's head and a tiny plastic phone in the little guy's hand. Wubbzy gasped. He's making a humorous diorama of that poor boy! Finally, the giant hung a little paper sign near the boy's mouth that read--- A PERFECT CREATION?! Poor Wubbzy couldn't believe his eyes. WIdget, he's making our citizens creations! And we're next! screamed Widget. At that moment, the giant reached into the fishbowl and grabbed Widget. WIIIIIIIIDDDDDGGGGGEEEEEEEETTTTT!!! Then another hand reached in and grabbed Wubbzy. NOOOOOOOOOO!!! The giant dropped them onto a table, right under a bright, hot light. Instantly, Widget and Wubbzy started to sizzle in the heat. The heat from this lamp is so intense, I can't move, Wubbzy said weakly. Tell me about it, said Widget, practically parched. They heard the Cyclops laugh and stomp away, but still they could not escape. The heat from the light was drying them out. They were growing weaker by the minute. This doesn't look too good, Widget, said Wubbzy. You mean we're not gonna...get the crown, save Wuzzleburg, Walden... Widget sang softly, her voice fading. I don't even think we're going to be able to save ourselves, Widget, Wubbzy said, gasping. He tried to wipe his head, but his arm was so brittle, it broke off! Widget rolled to her side and put it back on for her friend. Thanks, Wubbzy wheezed. Don't mention it. Widget coughed. Well, said Wubbzy, it looks like eveyone said was true. Widget managed to smile. You mean that we're attractive? No, said Wubbzy as tiny cracks appeared on his skin. That I'm just a kid---a kid way over my head. We were doomed from the start. I mean, look at us---we didn't even come close to the crown. We failed. Widget's eyes bugged out. Creative City? Yeah. Wubbzy sighed sadly. We never made it to Creative City. Creative City, said Widget. Exactly, Widget, said Wubbzy. That's the place we never got to. Creative City! Widget cried. Okay, now you're starting to bum me out, Widget. No, said Widget, pointing. Look at the sign! Crearive City---Make Your Own Creations. Wubbzy gasped. Creative City is a place full of creations? But, if this is Creative City, then where's the...? Wubbzy and Widget saw it at the same time. THE CROWN! cried Wubbzy and Widget. It was dazzling in the sunlight. The king's crown! yelled Wubbzy. 'This IS Creative City!'' By this time, they had almost no strength left. In seconds, they would be completely dry. But still, Widget and Wubbzy felt proud. Widget, we DID make it, said Wubbzy, a smile crossing his cracking and drying face. Yeah, Widget said, sniffling. I guess we did. We did it, for a couple of heros, Wubbzy said with a sigh, shedding a single tear. Then he started to sing softly. I'm a hero, yeah... You're a hero, yeah, sang Widget, shedding a tear, too. We're all heroes, yeah, they sang together. Heroes, heroes, heroes, heroes... Then they closed their eyes and dried up. But all was not lost, for the tears they shed joined together to form a single drop of water. And that drop of water flowed off the table, down the lamp's wire, and into the electric socket. The lamp shorted out. A mighty shower of sparks left the smoke rising to the ceiling of Creative City. The sprinklers sprang open. Water rained down on everything in Creative City---including Wubbzy and Widget. Their bodies soaked up the water, and in no time the two friends woke up! Hey, we're alive! exclaimed Wubbzy, looking down at his hands, just as normal as ever. Let's get that crown! Right! The friends jumped down and ran across the wet floor. Water was still pouring down from the sprinklers. The friends made it to the crown and tried to lift it. On three, Widget. Are you ready? cried Wubbzy. One...two...three! The crown flew into the air, with Wubbzy and Widget still hanging on. Wubbzy was surprised. It's lighter than I thought! Then he realized that his feet weren't touching the ground. Wubbzy blinked, and when he opened his eyes again, he was staring into the face of the Cyclops. AHHHHHHH! The giant was holding the crown in his enormous hand. When he saw Wubbzy and Widget hanging there, he roared with anger.